Adopted Chilled to the bone Part 2
by Snoopy001
Summary: Original first part of the story from the author Ephiriokko. Check out my adopted second part of his/her great story "Chilled to the bone". WARNING CONTAINS RAPE, YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Please rate and review :p Flames accepted!


Hey AT fans adopting a story from Ephriokko . This is a continuation of the story she made **Chilled to the Bone. **Be sure to visit her for if it wasn't for her this would have never been made. **Warning this is a non-canon Finn x Ice King fic if you are not interested in this stuff please leave now! **

Finn shook violently from the bloodfreezing cold biting at his exposed skin. His hands and feet were becoming numb from the ice shackles that had him chained to the wall.

Alone in his icy cell with no one coming to help him due to the letter that ice king forced him to write telling everyone that he had run away to find fellow humans beyond the land of Ooo.

He still remembered how Ice king tricked him

Finn had just come home alone after a rather fun adventure helping out peeps from evil. He had been adventuring alone more and more since Jake and Lady pebbles had pups together. But finn doesn't mind he had started adventuring with flame princess so he could hang out with her more and teach her the awesomeness of being a lawfully good.

He was absentmindingly rubbing his burnt cheek where flame princess kissed him goodbye after an another adventure when he bumped into something or in this case a _someone_.

"Good to finally have you back home Finn, I have been waiting for _hours _wondering when you will be back."

Finn stumbled back, got into a fighting stance and enquired "Ice King what in Globs name are you doing here?" he spat out in disgust.

The Ice King tut tutted wagging his finger at Finn. "Manners, Manners Finn that's not how you treat a guest in your home especially a guest with a certain someone trapped in a certain _cold_ somewhere." Throwing to Finn a familiar looking pendant.

Finn caught the pendant, a silent gasp escaped his lips as he realized that it was fire princesses pendant the same one given by him.

"I wonder how long will someone from a royal line in the fire kingdom can survive in sub-zero temperatures," the Ice King sarcastically pondered with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Finn threw himself at the Ice King throwing punches and kicks at ice kings face. Ice King screeching laughter reverberated in his head while assaulting on the ice king. Finn pinned ice king to the wooden floor.

"**WHERE IS SHE YOU FREAK!?" **Finn screamed in ice kings face. Still giggling the ice king replied.

" Well Finn since you attacked me unprovoked I will now never tell her whereabouts but if you do what I say I will promised to set her free."

"I will TORTURE the information out of you if I have too' Finn threatened Ice king.

"Oh you probably could but I will hold the information looong enough for you to find her breath her last breath and flicker her last spark of flame." Ice King retorted.

Finn raised his shaking fist tears pricking at his eyes. "How can I trust you?" he asked

"What other choice do you have to ensure her safety?" The Ice King Retorted.

Following Ice kings instructions he left a letter stating he was running away from everything he knew in Ooo to find other humans. He was then knocked out cold by the Ice King and now here he is. Behind icy bars shacked to the icy walls of ice king s home waiting for who know's what ice king will do to him.

Then he heard the echoes of footsteps approaching his direction.

"Oh Glob, Grod, Grob if you can hear me I beg of that someone is coming to save me."

He now overheard humming coming from the approaching footsteps the unmistakable voice of the ice king was getting closer.

"Hey Prismo old buddy remember me, finn, Jakes bro? I still haven't mad my wish so if you can kindly magically teleport me to the time room that would be neat right about now."

"Begging Finn? That's stage five of the seven stages into acceptance next stage is anger" Ice King joked.

"Old man if don't let go right now I will Not hesitate to finish you off " Finn spat at the ice king.

Ice king melted the ice bars walked though and froze them behind him. "Good boy Finn, Good boy now the last stage, the acceptance" ice king sultry licked his lips in anticipation.

Finn vainly struggled against the frozen shackles on his wrists and ankles. The ice king clasped Finns cheeks and leveling Finns lips to his, forcibly kissed him.

Finn could feel ice kings ice cold crinkly lips against his own…._STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!_ Finn chanted mentally as the kiss wore on. He could feel his lungs starting to slowly burn for air. He wriggled in discomfort against his bonds far too weak to put up an actual struggle. Ice king broke the kiss non too soon and Finn began gulping down fistfuls of air. Ice Kings hands gripped Finns t-shirt and with one fluid motion ripped it in half, exposing Finn's chest to the bonechilling cold. His nipples perked up at the sudden change in temperature.

The Ice King smiled his left thumb making circles around Finn's right nipple while ice king encircling Finns other nipple with his tongue. Finn's gasps for air soon turned into low moans and whimpers. Ice king delighted with Finns conscious or not positive reaction to this, busied himself with ripping away Finns shorts and underwear exposing Finns half erection to the cold air. Causing it to harden some more straiten up. Finn was a 7 incher nearing the 8th inch mark. His balls were large but not cumbersome. Like a pair of apples, pretty good amount of junk for a 15 year old boy.

"Hmmmmmmmmm," Ice King hummed in anticipation. Moving his hand to Finn's balls and gently squeezing it. Causing Finn to cry out a low guttural moan, "You like this don't you Finn? Look at how hard you are" Ice King sultry whispered into Finn's ear. Finn snapping back to reality realized just how he had been acting in front of the the Ice King and his reactions to his sexual advances.

Ice King watched bemusedly as Finn's tomato red shame spread from his cheeks all the way to his lower chest. "**NO WAY MAN!" **Finn shrieked, "I am as straight as…a…as..aaaaaa…."Finn rattled his brain for an answer "As globbing **spaghetti **man!"

"Mmmmmmmmm…. Gooood. Good choice Finn and like spaghetti it becomes bended when _**HOT!**_" Ice King replied and before Finn could retort. Ice King smashed their lips together and began to spread Finn's legs to expose his anus to the cold.

Finn contracted his tight ring of muscles to deny the Ice King access to his last remnants of virginity and innocence if he still has any left that is.

But Finn could feel the rock hard cock head slick and lubricated from the lubed condom he was wearing. As he started to struggle and contract his rectal opening against Ice Kings intrusion, "If you continue to struggle this WILL hurt a whole lot and I will not hold back. But if you just relax and take it without hesitation I promise to go easy on you stop just before I climax." Ice king spoke into Finn's ear.

Finn made no apparent motion or indication on his choice. However Ice King could feel Finn's breathing slower, his entrance loosen up to allow the Ice King access. True to his word the Ice King knew that going into Finn slowly would aggravate the pain that he was going to feel after being deflowered for the first time. So positioning himself properly Ice king humped forward burying his cock into Finn's entrance to the hilt of his shaft. Finn cried out in pain and started to convulse in pain. Ice king could feel Finn's inner muscles closing tightly around his shaft the heat and the pressure a tantalizing temptation to just ram into Finn senselessly until he had his fill.

But Ice King is true to his word. After Finn had time to adjust to the Ice Kings cock being inside of him. Ice king slowly slid in and out at first attempting to find a suitable rhythm. Then the head of his cock hit against Finn's prostate causing the young teen to yelp out in sheer pleasure.

Quite pleased with himself that he is giving Finn such pleasure, his right hand encircled Finn's hard erect shaft and started to stroke with sync with his thrusts. Moans and screams of sexual pleasure filled the entire palace, if anyone were standing outside the Ice Kings entrance they could hear the love making clearly. Ice King could feel himself close to climaxing and began to slow down to his great displeasure to ensure he keeps his promise to Finn.

To his great surprised as he began to pull out Finn began to grind his hips in desperation against Ice Kings crotch. Making sounds similar to a dog that have been denied a treat, "Do you want more?" enquired the Ice King. Finn only kept his eyes and lips tightly sealed but continued to grind his hips at the Ice King. Irritated and horny Ice King's anger welled up inside him and he shouted at Finn in a harsh voice, "IF YOU WANT SOME MORE YOU WILL HAVE TO _BEG_ FOR IT!" he growled.

Finn surprised at Ice Kings harsh tone found his mouth and lips beginning to move before his brain could. " Ice King I beg of you to come inside of me. Pleeeeease I beg of you pleeeaaaaaaseeeee….." Finn whimpered hornily.

Ice king pleasantly surprised with Finn's eagerness, pulled off his condom and began to spread Finn's cheeks for him to have a nice view of open butthole. Positioning himself he entered Finn once again now pushed on unabated by his sexual urges.

Meanwhile in Finn's head he was wondering what the heck was up with him? Why had he just begged for Ice King to…to…to defile him in such a state. But as Ice King rhythm sped up and he pounded into Finn faster and harder. Now Finn's restrictions were being broken down and he was beginning to envelope himself in the feeling of sexual pleasure.

Ice Kings cock felt so much different without a condom on. Before it felt as if a rubber shaft was being plunged into him. But now the skin of Ice King's cock felt like velvet trusting into his insides he could feel the veins in Ice Kings cock treading the walls of rectum.

_Why…..Why...is this so __**good**__? _Wondered Finn thrusting his hips as best as he can to match Ice King's tempo of thrusts. "Because you are a slut Finn" Ice King whispered huskily into his ear as if he could read Finn's mind. "You derive the greatest of pleasures from any and all sexual activities" he continued. As if to Prove his point Ice king gripped Finn's cook and started to stroke his shaft in rhythm to his thrusts.

Soon Finn was at the edge and so was Ice king. Finn came in squirts covering both of them in semen. The contraction of his hole and inner walls of his rectum caused Ice King to cum inside him. After milking his seed into Finn with a few more thrusts. He collapsed on the floor out of breath while poor Finn was dangling by his wrists from the shackles to exhausted to move.

After a few minutes of recovery Ice King stood up and released the shackles holding Finn to the wall. Finn crumpled into a heap on the floor still tired and out of breath. "When you feel well enough there will be food, some magically enchanted clothes to keep you warm and a pillow for your pretty little head. Now I'm not such a bad guy now huh?" Ice King asked. Finn caused lay there not answering back. Ice King exited the icy prison and made extra sure that the bars would hold under any attack made by Finn.

After a while Finn gained enough strength to drag himself to the tray of food, Which was a bowl of cold gazpacho. After licking his meal clean (and reluctantly greatly pleased with the good taste) his eyes fell upon a brown package on a fluffy white pillow. Curious as what the garments were he ripped open the package only to have his mouth drop wide open and his eyes bulged out. It was a pink dress with black lacy fishnet stockings for the arms and legs and finally a pink see through silky panties.

_There's no way I am wearing this_ he thought but as a breeze flew by past him. He felt the cold biting into his bare naked skin. Reluctantly he put on the garment and was surprised by just how warm and cozy he felt despite the frigid environment he was in. _Ice king did say the clothes were magically enchanted_ he thought. Which brought back memories of what had just happened a mere moments ago. His head filled with Ice Kings words and wanton moans he proceeded to cry himself to sleep, but not before a single damning phrase flew into his head before the darkness of sleep greeted him. _You are a SLUT Finn..._


End file.
